We the Kings
We the Kings is an American power pop band from Bradenton, Florida. They are signed to the label S-Curve Records,EMI Music signs S-Curve Records to US distribution and global licensing agreement.Link Aviles is the # 1 fan! EMIGroup.com, July 17, 2007. Accessed October 30, 2007. and their debut full-length album was released in October 2007. Since then they have completed a variety of tours, most recently the "Bill And Trav's Bogus Journey" co-headlining tour with The Academy Is.... The band also sports their own miniature series of webisodes, called The King's Carriage, detailing life on their tour bus. They also released Secret Valentine EP digitally on December 16, 2008.Loud&Rockin'! » Blog Archive » We The Kings’ “Secret Valentine EP”. LoudAndRockin.net, November 11, 2008. Accessed November 14, 2008. History The band members first met at Martha B. King Middle School in Bradenton, Florida; their name refers to this institution.Hometown Men Among Kings. Sarasota Herald Tribune, September 27, 2007. Accessed October 23, 2007. Later, while in his sophomore year at Manatee High School, Travis Clark started a band called Broken Image. At this time, Hunter Thomsen, Drew Thomsen, and Danny Duncan were all playing in other bands, but Travis "cherry picked" (as he calls it) to form their band.Clark, Travis. "Interview - We the Kings." Skratch Magazine. 7 Sept. 2008 Interview with Janelle Jones. However due to another couple of bands already calling themselves Broken Image, the name was changed to DeSoto, then, after a lawsuit ensued, to We the Kings.Clark, Travis. EMO MUSIC IS AWEFUL 1. ADAM"Interview - We the Kings." Skratch Magazine. 7 Sept. 2008 Interview with Janelle Jones. The group began touring seriously while Travis, Danny and Hunter were in college, and they dropped out of college to do so, while Drew graduated early from high school. They completed a couple of tours with Boys Like Girls, Fall Out Boy and Self Against City while still unsigned, and landed on the PureVolume Top 10 list after hiring a manager. After continuing success via Internet sites such as MySpace, the group signed to S-Curve Records, who issued their debut self-titled album on October 2, 2007.[http://allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:j9frxz9hldhe Review of We the Kings]. Allmusic. Accessed October 23, 2007.[http://www.emotionalpunk.com/cdreview/643/ Review of We the Kings]. Emotionalpunkgirls.com. Accessed October 23, 2007.[http://www.drivenfaroff.com/2007/10/20/we-the-kings-we-the-kings/ Review of We the Kings]. Driven Far Off, October 12, 1996. Accessed October 23, 2007. The album peaked at #3 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers chart and #151 on the Billboard 200.Billboard, Allmusic.com The band has toured with bands such as Cobra Starship, Valencia, Just Surrender, Metro Station, Boys Like Girls, Thriving Ivory, All Time Low, Never Shout Never, The Audition, Cute Is What We Aim For, Danger Radio, Madina Lake, Mayday Parade, and Powerspace. On February 4th, their song "Check Yes Juliet" was featured as the free single of the week on iTunes. On April 8th, their song "Check Yes Juliet" was featured in an episode of MTV's The Hills. When it came to making a music video for their song "This Is Our Town", they set up a contest allowing fans from the Florida area to submit videos of their town set to the song. The winner would be allowed to spend the day with them on August 30, when they played the Rays game. They were up for several VMAs in 2008, including Best Pop Video, Best Rock Video, Best New Artist, and Video of the Year. New VMA-themed King's Carriage videos were released seemingly to celebrate this fact. However, they did not secure the nomination in any of these categories. On May 1, 2009, We the Kings performed a full set of Jimmy Eat World covers for the Hoodwink festival as a part of Bamboozle weekend. inTuneMusic Online: Hoodwink @ East Rutherford 5/1 Present (2009) The band's frontman, Travis Clark, announced on his Twitter that they were recording new songs. The band's second album, title to be announced, is currently in the works. The first single was confirmed in a band interview has been given the title "Heaven Can Wait". The new song is finished and has yet to receive a release date. Travis Clark also confirmed a song that there will be a song called "Rain Falls Down" on their upcoming record that is still and currently being recorded. Philadelphia Police Incident After a performance at the Theatre of the Living Arts in Philadelphia Sunday on April 26, 2009 on the Bamboozle Road Tour alongside Forever The Sickest Kids, NeverShoutNever!, The Cab and Mercy Mercedes. Mercy Mercedes was parked behind the venue loading their van after not being able to find adequate parking on South Street. Four police officers on bikes stopped at the location of the van, and after instructing those under the age of 18 to leave due to curfew, they began writing a ticket to the owners of the van for illegal parking. In attempting to move the van out of the parking spot, the driver ran over a water bottle which in turn burst open on the police--in response to this, the frustrated police officers threatened to impound the band's van. Trevor Fair, tour manager for We The Kings, unsuccessfully attempted to leave the venue and speak with the police. Upon being pushed back into the venue, the merchandiser for We The Kings, Chris V., attempted to speak with the police. He was quickly pushed back into the venue as well, and was barred from returning outside. After pushing back on the doors to get outside, the police opened them and chased Chris V., Trevor Fair, and Ian Planet (who worked with Forever The Sickest Kids) to the stage of the venue. Chris V. was reportedly tackled and beaten, and all three were taken into custody. The aftermath of the incident left Chris V. hospitalized, and Trevor Fair and Ian Planet in jail (according to a Twitter update from Travis Clark of We The Kings). The Philadelphia Inquirer newspaper interviewed four people involved in the incident on April 28, and The Philadelphia Police Advisory Commission is looking into allegations that three men were beaten. No official complaint has been filed by those taken into custody as of yet; however, a number of blog posts have been removed due to legal proceedings taking place with the investigation. A number of videos were uploaded onto Youtube and Myspace showing the incident. first video,second video Radio, magazine and television appearances We the Kings have been featured on many well-known television and radio shows to date in their career. On May 3, 2008, they appeared on CBS's The Early Show to perform "Check Yes Juliet" and "Skyway Avenue.""We The Kings on the The Early Show." Youtube. 3 May 2008. 29 Aug. 2008 Youtube. Around this time they were also featured on MTV's Spring Break '08."We The Kings." Youtube. 20 July 2008. 29 Aug. 2008 YoutubeFinally, the band performed on Jimmy Kimmel Live on June 27, 2008."We The Kings "Check Yes Juliet" on Jimmy Kimmel Live 6-27-08." Youtube. 28 June 2008. 29 Aug. 2008 Youtube.They are also no stranger to radio and just recently hosted Radio Disney on August 20, 2008. "Check Yes Juliet (acoustic) by We the Kings live on Radio Disney." Youtube. 20 Aug. 2008. 29 Aug. 2008 They also appeared on Friday Night Premiere on MTV.Youtube In summer 2008, We the Kings was featured in Alternative Press Magazine. The band landed a three page article. They were also featured on the cover of Substream Music Press magazine, issue 10, along with the band Alesana. Their most recent appearance was in Kerrang! (Issue 1227), where the band landed themselves yet another page. They have also appeared in Alternative Press numerous times. Musical influences The band has cited many musicians as influences, such as Bob Marley and Lynyrd Skynyrd. They have also been named the modern-day Jimmy Eat World. We the Kings has performed Jimmy Eat World's The Middle at live shows. In addition, other bands they have toured with receive special praise, among them Boys Like Girls and All Time Low.We The Kings Tours For part of the fall of 2007, they played a tour called Tourzilla with headliner Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, and The Audition They toured in support of Cobra Starship in early 2008 along with Metro Station and The Cab We the Kings performed all dates of the Warped Tour 2008.Warped Tour 2008 We the Kings played on their first headlining tour "Long Hair Don't Care" with Valencia, The Cab, Sing It Loud, and Charlotte Sometimes during late March and throughout April. In May and June, We the Kings supported Cute Is What We Aim For and Boys Like Girls on their UK tour. On August 30 2008 they were a part of The Rays Summer Concert Series, playing on the field after a Tampa Bay Rays game. They also toured the UK after the completion of the Warped Tour. Starting in February 2009, they are headlining a tour called "The Secret Valentine Tour" with The Maine, The Cab, There for Tomorrow, and VersaEmerge. Starting in April 2009, they are playing the "Bamboozle Road Show" with The Cab, NeverShoutNever!, Mercy Mercedes, and Forever The Sickest Kids Starting May 22, 2009, they will begin their headlining UK tour with Out of Sight and Hey Monday as their supporting acts. Starting July 8, 2009, they will begin their tour as support for All Time Low along with Cartel and Days Difference. Starting August 3, 2009, they will be performing at Warped Tour 2009. The band will be on tour this Fall 2009, supporting All Time Low on the Glamour Kills Tour with Hey Monday and The Friday Night Boys Members ;Current *Travis Clark – Lead vocals, Guitar *Hunter Thomsen – Guitar, Back-up vocals *Drew Thomsen – Bass Guitar *Danny Duncan – Drums Discography Albums * We the Kings Singles References External links * We the Kings on MySpace * We the Kings, Video Premiere "Secret Valentine" on mtvU Premiered Tuesday Jan. 26th. * We the Kings on PureVolume * We the Kings at Allmusic * We the Kings YouTube Channel Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia